


Eat your fill

by Snakeswithoutmiddlenames



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Trans Elias, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames/pseuds/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames
Summary: PWP uhh elias finds out hes got a Thing for feederismalso spoilers for 160, bc i need to set the Scene for my porn
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 41





	Eat your fill

**Author's Note:**

> cant stop thinkin about how elias Canotically Likes Cake and the horny part of my brain went "oh ho..... this.... but Horny" and i realized this is a niche i must fill. also im posting this as i go bc i think if i look at the computer for one more minute total i will evaporate.   
> also this Will get longer as i go i swear this isnt the end of it XTRYCTUYV

Every time Jonah swapped bodies, names, identities, some things stayed left over from the original owner. Usually this was kinks, sometimes other more mundane things. But with the realization that taking over as Elias would mean new kinks to seek out, he quickly messaged Peter Lukas. Obviously this was a mutually beneficial set up. Elias got to see what turned this new form on, and peter would get to fuck him senseless. His phone dings, and he eagerly sets up a day and time for a reservation at some fancy restaurant.

\---

The date is a few days out, but the immediate thing of note is how often he finds his mind drawn towards food. Certainly this was nothing new- a common theme was loving being papered and in some cases even fed. But this was different. Elias saw the cake in his fridge and a part of him wondered how much he could eat. 

That'd be ridiculous, some part of him protests. Why would he ever be thinking about something like that? 

Regardless, face flushing for some reason he can't quite understand, he grabs a plate and a large slice, hoping it would be enough to settle his mind. Carefully, he brings the plate and a glass of water over to the couch and takes a seat, turning on the television to whatever channel it had last been on.

The first bite was fantastic. The cake was soft and airy, and just the right amount of moist. He lets out a gentle moan of delight, quickly taking another bite. Something about this was blissful in a way he didn't know how to express. But far too soon he finished the slice, finding his fork scraping against the plate. Elias shifts, moving to stand up, and makes a startled noise realizing how… tight his belt was. He undoes it after a bit of effort, yet the tightness was still there. He realizes quickly that it was from his stomach itself, packed full of cake and frosting, pushing outwards. 

He blushes, shifting a hand to rub gentle circles against the tight pressure. It feels phenomenal, and he gasps in pleasure, feeling his hips roll involuntarily. He had assumed he'd be able to identify arousal in this body as easy as any other, but as he puts two and two together, his blush deepens. Something about this, the tightness of overeating, was definitely turning him on.

He shoves a hand into his pants and rubs harshly at his clit, coming while still gently massaging his overly fully belly.

Despite his usual standards of cleanliness, he ends up falling asleep afterwards. The fullness shifted from just this side of too much to a comfortable warmth, and he simply dozes off.


End file.
